Klaine Bodies
by ASuperGleek
Summary: Crossover - An unknown virus has taken over the world turning most of the population to zombies including Blaine Anderson. He can't remember his past life, but dreams of being more human until one day he bumps into Kurt Hummel who could give him the answers his been searching for and maybe bring him back to life.


The sun is hot today, well I think it's hot. Man I wish I could feel things. I long for the day I can feel the sun on my greyish decaying skin. But that's never going to happen because I'm dead and nothing's going to change that. I moan as I do in anger and then carry on with my shuffling. I wish I could walk right, to actually lift my feet off the floor and not this weird walk thing I have going on. The only time I ever walk right is when we're hunting and something takes over, an instinct maybe? I hate hunting, the screams, the guns, the gore. I feel bad for the humans I'm about to eat. I can see the pain in their eyes but that's just for a second before something in our body's snaps and we're feeding. The screams would make you deaf if we had hearing to lose in the first place. If we didn't eat nothing would happen to us I don't think but it just makes us feel better. Oh and did I mention the brains? Brains these are special. If we eat a human and leave the brains they will come back but if we eat them then we get all there memoires and for that moment I feel...alive. Well alive as you can be when you're dead. When the humans shot at us they aim for our heads. It seems to be the only thing that could take us out from this cruel world.

I live here in this old shopping mall. There's only a few of us here. The buildings around us are starting to become unstable and collapse. One of these days maybe it will fall down. I finally come to my favourite place. It feels like home. I open the door and slowly walk in. Pictures on the wall, CD and records everywhere. I look into the wall length mirror hoping that maybe my brain will work again and remind me of my pervious life. My head hangs slightly to the right, my skin grey and slightly green in some areas. I was lucky in how I was dressed, my suit was grey, my bowtie hanging to the side but I still looked human like I was once before. My trousers on the other hand are torn. The left leg below the knee the material is almost gone and a bite mark on the back of my leg still there. I think that was how I must have died. I was bitten on my leg. Of course if I was still alive the scare would have healed over since it was a flesh wound but since my cells are dead I will be left with this mark forever. I'm lucky in how I was dressed. I look at the others around me who didn't get to choose their style for their life as the dead. There's one guy who's completely naked, I'm glad I'm not him. I don't really spend time with the others. I like to be by myself.

I feel something in my body start to stir. I think I can smell humans. I get up and start to follow the scent. The others can smell it to and join into this hunting party. We leave the shopping mall and entre the streets. We walk and walk until we find a building. I can smell them in there, the blood rushing through their bodies. We all look to each other knowing what was about to happen. The feeling I hate boiling up in me and we rush in like wild animals. I can hear the screams as the others leap on them. Shots getting fired and I can feel them hit my body. I go in and jump on the first human I can find tearing his arm off and letting myself feast. Well you get the picture. I finish off this one guy and I get to the brains, just as I was about to eat them I hear a voice. It made me stall. I throw the brains into my pocket and follow the voice down a corridor. The others haven't followed me which I'm glad about. I turn a corner and see another human. The feeling in my body comes back again until he turns around.  
"Blaine?" He whispers. I feel a suddenly thump in my chest. It felt like my heart started again, just for that one second. I feel like I've seen that face before. He looks terrified as he turns back to a locked door trying with all he can to open it. I just stand there looking at him.  
"K" I moan. I don't know where it came from. He turns and looks at me, his eyes sparkle. I slowly walk towards him the best I can. The human scent is so strong and I can feel the instinct in me boil up but I push it back down. I finally met him face to face, his slightly taller than me. He looks terrified as he closes his eyes. I lift my hand up and rub the blood off my hand onto his face making his human smell disappear. He looks back at me, his eyes full of wonder. I can still see the terror but its half there.  
"Blaine?" He says again. I move my head to make it straighter. I slowly raise a finger to my mouth before grabbing his hand and pulling him back up the hallway. I can feel him struggle against my grip. God I must be scaring him. Why am I doing this? I should be eating him right now. I find a door and open it pulling him into a side room before closing it again. I moan slightly before letting him go. He just looks at me. His blue hooded top covered in the blood I had splattered on his face.  
"Blaine?" He says again as he walks slowly up to me. Why does he keep calling me Blaine?  
"Do you remember me?" He says. I just blankly stare at him.  
"It's Kurt" Something inside of me thumps again, bringing me to life for one second. This name, I feel like I should know it. I look down to the floor in shame. Why can't I remember anything of my past life? If I was a human right now I would most likely be crying. I shuffle off to the over side of the room slightly moaning as he watches me. I can see him start to cry. I don't know what to do. He looks happy but at the same time sad.  
"I've been hoping I would find you for so long but..." He starts as he uses his sleeve to brush away some of the tears in his eyes.  
"Dead" I moan. I don't know why I said this but it seemed like it was the answer. I watched as he slowly unzipped his jacket pulling out something from the pocket inside. He walks up towards me holding a photo. He slowly lifts it up for me to see.  
"Do you remember?" He says again as I look at him before looking at the picture. He was in it, I look back at him.  
"You" I say before lifting up a finger to point to the guy who is next to him, hugging him."  
"Wh...who?" I moan. I see the pain back in his eyes.  
"You" He says. I shift my head slightly to the left to examine the picture at a different angle before pointing to myself.  
"Me?" I moan.  
"Yes"  
"Do you remember anything?" I nodded no. He grabs my hand.  
"Gosh you're cold" He says as he locks his fingers into mine.  
"Why aren't you attacking me?" He asks. I shrug before looking down at our hands. Gosh I wish I could feel his body heat.  
"You're dead but I don't understand." He says letting go of my hand and examining my whole body.  
"You're different. I mean you are like them. You eat humans, you don't blink you walk weird but you're not eating me. Blaine must be still in their fighting to get back out" He says with excitement.  
"Blaine?" I ask.  
"You're name is Blaine Anderson." I suddenly feel a smile grow on my face. I mean he could be lying to me but I don't care.  
"Blaine Ander... Anderson" I repeat after him and pointing to myself.  
"You don't remember anything do you?" He sighs. Yes we get this I think to myself.  
"Tell" I utter. If he knows about me then I want him to tell.


End file.
